Role-based access control (RBAC) involves regulating access to computer or network resources based on roles of individual users within a particular enterprise. In this context, access generally is the ability of an individual user to perform specific tasks, such as viewing, creating, or modifying a file. Roles may be defined according to job competency, authority, and/or responsibility within the enterprise.
The popularity of RBAC, particularly in connection with large enterprises, is evident from the fact that the largest businesses use it.